


The only possible ending

by Betta3x9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, That's it, that's the whole plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: C'è un solo letto.





	The only possible ending

**Author's Note:**

> Scrittta per il Tic Tac Stony del gruppo 'Oh Danny Boy'.
> 
> PROMPT: "Sharing a bed"

La casa sicura dello SHIELD è un appartamento in una palazzina deserta, con la facciata rovinata e scolorita, ma la struttura solida.

  
"Ho visto posti peggiori", commenta Steve, sfilandosi il casco della divisa, come qualsiasi altra persona si toglierebbe il cappello entrando in casa.  
  
"Anche io. Ma era una caverna. In Afghanistan", dice Tony, aprendo una delle porte delle stanze che danno sull'ingresso. "Niente aria condizionata, non te la consiglio".  
  
Tony ha il faceplate sollevato, ma è ancora in armatura ed è un'immagine stranamente destabilizzante vedere Iron Man nel salotto di quella che sembra essere una casa normale, tra una cassettiera e una poltrona. Nella Tower, tra le pareti di vetro e i mobili dal design minimal e cromato, non sembra fuori posto.  
  
Steve si chiede distrattamente se anche lui dia la stessa impressione, con la divisa da Capitan America e lo scudo sulle sue spalle; oppure se, al contrario, sembri essere finalmente nel suo vero ambiente, tra le mura di una casa popolare probabilmente arredata qualche decennio prima.  
_Non si sente al proprio posto._

 

"Ohh barrette", esclama Tony che intanto si è fatto strada in cucina. Steve si scrolla di dosso quel pensiero e lo segue.  
  
La cucina è un ambiente sufficientemente spazioso per contenere tutto il necessario e anche di più. _Ma forse solo per lui,_ pensa, gettando un'occhiata alla lavatrice incassata sotto uno dei ripiani, che apparentemente il futuro ha deciso essere un oggetto _indispensabile_. Non che Steve abbia nulla da obiettare: non è mai stato un amante dei lavori domestici.  
  
"Il menù di stasera offre un'ampia scelta tra - uh, barrette e cibo che viene direttamente da una scatola. _Pittoresco._ Oh, e non perderei tempo col frigo: è staccato".  
  
Steve sposta lo sguardo verso il grosso elettrodomestico nell'angolo e, anche senza avvicinarsi, può vedere lo sportello socchiuso e la luce spenta. Non importa, devono solo aspettare qualche ora: lo SHIELD, e forse anche Natasha, li estrarrà da lì tra una manciata di ore, probabilmente la mattina successiva. Possono sopravvivere con quello di cui è rifornita la dispensa; Steve ha mangiato cose peggiori, per molto più tempo.  
  
"Razioni, uh? Come in guerra. Come ai vecchi tempi, eh, Cap?".  
  
Steve prende al volo la barretta che Tony gli lancia.  
  
Soltanto un paio di anni prima un simile commento lo avrebbe messo sulla difensiva e sarebbero finiti a urlarsi contro; adesso, invece, Steve nota l'espressione di Tony, che sembra invitarlo a condividere la battuta, piuttosto che farne una a sue spese - e sbuffa, divertito.  
  
Scarta la barretta che ha tra le mani e se la infila in bocca, senza farci troppo caso: è una delle razioni preconfezionate dello SHIELD; non sono un granché come sapore, ma fanno il loro dovere.  
  
"Non togli l'armatura?", dice, dopo aver inghiottito un morso della loro insoddisfacente cena.  
  
"Stavo dando un'occhiata nei dintorni", dice Tony, scrollandosi le spalle - o la cosa più simile a quel gesto che riesca a fare con quintali di metallo addosso. "Ma ora penso di potermi mettere qualcosa di più comodo. JARVIS, tieni il volante", aggiunge e l'armatura si ritrae dal suo corpo come un'onda.  
  
Per quante volte lo abbia visto, è sempre uno spettacolo ipnotizzante e Steve non distoglie lo sguardo. Tony fa un passo avanti, lasciando che l'armatura si richiuda alle sue spalle come un guscio vuoto, e poi solleva la testa, notando finalmente lo sguardo di Steve: i lati della sua bocca si piegano in un sorrisino divertito.  
Steve si concentra nuovamente sulla barretta nella sua mano. Pensa che non molto tempo prima avrebbe provato imbarazzo per essere stato sorpreso a fissare qualcuno o qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto; _eccetto che quello che sente è tutt'altro che imbarazzo._  
  
Mastica il cibo e pensa al modo in cui il metallo era scivolato sul petto di Tony.

"Urgh. Sembra cemento", borbotta Tony, dopo aver addentato una delle razioni.  
  
"Ho mangiato di peggio", scrolla le spalle Steve, prima di aprirne un'altra. Nonostante siano cibi progettati per essere altamente calorici, non riempiono lo stomaco e dopo una missione la fame è una costante.  
  
Per qualche minuto, nella cucina regna il silenzio e Steve si lascia cullare da una sorta di familiarità data dalla divisione di un pasto con uno dei suoi compagni di squadra, _con Tony._  
  
"Dovresti dormire qualche ora", dice alla fine, lasciando cadere gli involucri delle barrette nel secchio vuoto sotto il lavandino.  
  
"Anche tu, Cap. Può fare la guardia JARVIS".  
  
Rispondendo al proprio nome, l'AI fa voltare la testa dell'armatura verso Steve, che ne incrocia le fessure degli occhi illuminate di bianco. È una strana vista, quella di Tony accanto alla sua armatura in funzione, come se qualcuno lo avesse preso e diviso a metà.  
  
Lo SHIELD sarà lì tra poche ore e la casa dove sono è un posto sicuro.  
  
"Fa strada", dice alla fine, alzandosi da tavola.

 

 

 

 

L'appartamento non è piccolo, ma ha poche stanze e non è una grossa sorpresa scoprire che ci sia una sola camera da letto.  
  
"Lato destro o sinistro?", chiede Tony, entrando nella stanza spoglia, eccetto per il grosso letto matrimoniale al suo centro. "Non russi, vero?", chiede, lasciandosi sprofondare sul lato destro del materasso.  
  
"Sinistro", risponde Steve, dopo che Tony ha già scelto per lui. "Io no. E tu?"  
  
Tony scrolla le spalle e, già distratto, si siede e si volta per aprire i cassetti del comodino accanto a lui. Steve osserva le spalle fasciate dall _'undersuit_ \- e la schiena tesa - e anche se sa che negli ultimi tempi il suo sguardo viene catturato dal corpo dell'altro più spesso di quanto sia appropriato, non volta la testa, né abbassa gli occhi, ma continua a _guardare_ , finché Tony non si volta e incrocia il suo sguardo. Qualcosa - _come un cenno impercettibile, un'espressione che scompare ancora prima di prendere forma_ \- balena sul viso di Tony; ma un attimo dopo volta nuovamente la testa verso il comodino e, qualsiasi cosa fosse, passa senza essere riconosciuta né a parole, né a fatti.  
  
Steve si siede sul bordo sinistro del materasso e inizia a sciogliere i lacci degli stivali. Quando ha fatto, li sfila e li appoggia, affiancati, ai piedi del letto; poi si alza in piedi e passa alle allacciature della divisa.  
Quando apre la zip dei pantaloni per sfilarli non alza lo sguardo dai propri vestiti, ma rabbrividisce, come se potesse sentire gli occhi di Tony su di sé.  
  
Piega la divisa con cura e la appoggia sulla sedia accanto alla parete e poi, finalmente, fa scorrere lo sguardo verso l'altro; gli occhi di Tony non sono puntati nella sua direzione, ma verso il proprio orologio sul cui schermo JARVIS fa scorrere informazioni che Steve non riesce a vedere dall'altra parte della stanza.  
Sente un guizzo di qualcosa che in un altro contesto avrebbe chiamato _delusione_.  
  
"Dormi così?", chiede, sedendosi sulla sponda sinistra del letto, con addosso soltanto la biancheria.  
  
"Perché, Cap? Stai cercando di convincermi a spogliarmi?". L'occhiolino di Tony è scherzoso e completamente falso.  
  
"Bhè, abbiamo appena cenato insieme", commenta, cercando di infondere tutta la leggerezza possibile alle sue parole.  
  
Tony sbuffa divertito. "In ogni caso non ho portato il pigiama e sotto questa roba non indosso niente, quindi - "  
  
_Non è un problema_ \- vorrebbe scherzare Steve, ma non dice niente, perché non sarebbe uno scherzo. Quindi scrolla le spalle e si lascia cadere a pancia all'aria sul materasso.

  
"Steve", dice Tony e Steve apre gli occhi. Non si era accorto di averli chiusi.  
  
"Non è strano, vero, che dormiamo insieme? _Voglio dire_ \- dormire nel senso di _dormire e basta_. Non stavo facendo un'allusione. Niente di strano, no? Due compagni di squadra che dividono un materasso in attesa dell'estrazione... E non è come se fossimo _nudi_. Cioè, _io_ non lo sono... Non sono sicuro di poter dire lo stesso di _te_ \- "  
  
" _Tony_ ", cerca di interromperlo, coprendosi la faccia con un braccio.  
  
" - Volevo solo assicurarmi che sia tutto okay, che la situazione non sia _imbarazzante_ o cosa."  
  
"No. _Non lo era_ ", borbotta Steve, da sotto il proprio avambraccio.  
  
"Bene", risponde Tony, ignorando l'uso del passato. " _Bene._ Voglio solo essere sicuro che mi rispetterai anche domani mattina"  
  
Steve sbuffa divertito e solleva il braccio. "Nhà. Sono un soldato. Sono abituato a dormire con altri uomini". Il sorriso che piega le sue labbra è ironico, ma cerca di mantenere un'espressione innocente, come se non fosse consapevole del doppio senso della sua frase.  
  
Per un istante, Tony sembra senza parole e apre e chiude la bocca senza che nessun suono ne esca; ma poi, qualcosa sul viso di Steve sembra tradirlo e Tony getta indietro la testa e ride. "Wow - _Capitan America_ \- ", dice, come se il suo titolo fosse la _punchline_ dello scherzo; ma Steve è troppo intento a fissare la curva della gola di Tony per offendersi.  
  
"Già, proprio io", finisce per dire.  
  
"Se vuoi raccontare i dettagli, sono tutte orecchie, Cap", dice Tony, voltandosi sul fianco e appoggiando un gomito per tirarsi su, come se fossero delle ragazze a un _pigiama party._ (A volte Steve si ritrova in testa dei frammenti di di cultura pop che Dio solo sa come ci siano finiti. Qualche film, probabilmente. Sam ha dei gusti abbastanza sorprendenti).  
  
"Farai meglio a dormire", dice, non senza una nota divertita nella voce. "Mancano poche ore e non possiamo posticipare la sveglia".  
  
"Urgh, non ricordarmelo", sospira drammaticamente Tony, lasciandosi cadere nuovamente sul materasso. "Bhè, allora, buonanotte, Steve"  
  
Steve sente un guizzo di calore nel petto che, come un'onda, si riversa sulla sua pelle, facendolo quasi rabbrividire. Tony non pronuncia spesso il suo nome e quando lo fa, Steve viene sempre preso alla sprovvista; e - _in quel momento, sarà il sonno, sarà la stanza nella penombra, sarà il tono di voce_ (morbido e familiare), ma il moto di tenerezza che lo assale gli fa stringere la gola.  
  
Vorrebbe scivolare dall'altro lato del materasso, appoggiare la testa sullo stesso cuscino di Tony e posare la mano sulla curva del suo fianco.  
Direbbe _dormiamo_ e non dovrebbe succedere nient'altro, non per quella sera.  
  
"Buonanotte", risponde, alla fine, ma Tony sta già dormendo.

 

 

 

  
Non sa che ore siano quando si sveglia, ma il mondo è ancora in silenzio.  
  
Ricorda gli sprazzi sgradevoli di un sogno che conosce troppo bene e, anziché richiamarne la memoria in superficie, cerca di lasciarla andare e respira - _ispira ed espira, ancora e ancora_ \- e non pensa a niente.  
  
Quando si sente più tranquillo, volta la testa verso l'altro lato del materasso e Tony è lì, perfettamente immobile e con gli occhi chiusi. Sta ancora dormendo.  
  
Nel sonno sembra straordinariamente quieto: ha una mano infilata sotto il cuscino e il viso voltato di lato. Se Steve avesse dovuto tirare a indovinare, avrebbe detto che Tony Stark sembri il tipo di persona con cui bisogna combattere per tenersi le coperte o il materasso - forse perché occupa talmente tanto spazio da sveglio, che sembra inimmaginabile che si comporti diversamente nel sonno.  
  
\- _E invece avrebbe perso,_ perché Tony è disteso sul suo lato del materasso, leggermente curvo su se stesso, e nella stessa posizione in cui si era addormentato qualche ora prima.  
  
È un quadro senza dubbio pacifico, ma quello che inaspettatamente colpisce Steve è la _concretezza_ dell'immagine: Tony, in qualche modo insensato, sembra più reale di quanto non fosse la sera prima, avvolto nella sua armatura o nella cucina illuminata da luci al neon.  
  
Steve, quasi senza accorgersene, allunga una mano verso la forma addormentata dell'altro - e si blocca. _Non ha idea di cosa stesse pensando di fare,_ ma il suo corpo sembra avere le idee chiare, perché, quasi come se non gli appartenesse, la sua mano si posa sul cuscino di Tony, a pochi centimetri dal viso. Quando sente il respiro dell'altro sulle dita, qualcosa nel suo petto si stringe e si espande, fino a solleticargli la gola.  
  
Non sa cosa stia facendo - se voglia che Tony si svegli e faccia finalmente, _finalmente_ un passo in avanti; o se invece spera che continui a dormire, così che Steve possa far finta di aprire gli occhi soltanto al suono della sveglia e non incrociare il suo sguardo per quella mattina e _per il resto della sua vita_.

\- Ma si sente _stanco_ e _smanioso_ e _innamorato_.  
  
In simili momenti pensa che quasi preferirebbe un _no_ definitivo a tutte le settimane e i mesi passati a misurare ogni singolo sguardo e gesto di Tony, cercando di leggerci la stessa devozione che vorrebbe offrirgli, se solo riuscisse a decidersi a fare il primo passo.  
  
Fuori dalla finestra gli uccelli iniziano a cantare e l'oscurità nella loro stanza sembra alleggerirsi sempre di più ogni minuto che passa. È l'alba.  
  


Steve si sdraia nuovamente su un fianco, rivolto verso la forma addormentata di Tony, e appoggia la testa sull'angolo del proprio cuscino, il più vicino possibile a quello dell'altro, senza sconfinare. Non sposta la mano.  
In nessun punto i loro corpi si toccano, ma Steve si sente comunque sopraffatto dalla vicinanza di Tony e dal calore che potrebbe giurare di riuscire a sentire anche così, a un palmo di distanza.  
  


Passa qualche minuto e poi, sotto le palpebre, gli occhi di Tony si spostano e - dopo un momento, la mano distesa sulle coperte si contrae e ne afferra un pugno e il suo viso si acciglia. Steve resta immobile.  
  
\- E poi Tony si sveglia.  
  
Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, come se non avesse ancora registrato dove si trovi (e probabilmente è proprio così), e poi, quando sembra aver messo a fuoco il viso di Steve, sorride.  
  


Steve potrebbe giurare che il suo cuore sia appena diventato di una misura troppo grande per entrargli nel petto.  
  
"Ehi", mormora Tony, ancora mezzo addormentato e non c'è nulla - _assolutamente nulla_ \- che Steve vorrebbe di più al mondo che allungare una mano verso di lui e, finalmente, toccarlo.  
  
\- E quindi, semplicemente, _lo fa._

Quando posa la mano sull'incavo del fianco di Tony, lo fa con un tocco leggerissimo: appoggia prima le punta delle dita e poi il palmo e poi tende la mano e sotto il suo tocco Tony è solido e caldo anche attraverso l'undersuit.  
  
"Ehi", risponde alla fine, sollevando finalmente lo sguardo verso il viso dell'altro.  
  
Tony non sembra sorpreso. Estrae la mano infilata sotto il cuscino e, senza esitare, la appoggia sul fianco nudo di Steve, specchiandone il gesto.  
  
Steve è felice e innamorato e _non sorpreso_ , perché, _nonostante razionalmente sappia che esistevano infinite scelte e possibilità e circostanze,_ l'unico finale possibile per loro era soltanto questo.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
